warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Honour Badges (Space Marines)
Space Marines are awarded Honour Badges of distinction for all manner of heroic deed or worthy action. The principal of awarding badges for honours won in battle has always placed a major role amongst the various fighting forces of the Imperium. Within the Adeptus Astartes is has become vital in serving to reinforce the bonds of kinship and common purpose showed by the Chapter's battle-brothers. Though some honours are simply painted onto the armour, others are elaborate carvings, though all are highly regarded by the recipient and his Brother-Marines. Each Space Marine Chapter has its own variations of awards, ennoblements and honour badges, according to its history and traditions. The badges displayed below are amongst the most common accolades and see use in almost all Chapters: *'Iron Halo' - This simple badge has its origins in the earliest days of the Imperium. Often painted onto a Marine's armour as a red badge, the Iron Halo is the insignia for an exceptional leader and strategist. This award is given to those battle-brothers who demonstrates exceptional initiative. It is displayed on the shoulder armour or helmet of the Brother-Marine as a mark of rank. *'Iron Skull' - A traditional badge of ancient origin, the Iron Skull is awarded for leadership. It is the Codex insignia for a Sergeant and is often displayed on the shoulder armour or helmet of a Space Marine of this rank. Classical convention is to represent the Iron Skull as a red device. *'Imperial Laurel' - Deeds of valour leading to great victory are rewarded with the Imperial Laurel. A battle-brother who bears this honour has literally won his laurels. The wreath is often worn as a crown or sculpted onto the Brother-Marine's helmet. The Wreathed Skull is a common form of the honour. The Codex demands that Company and Chapter Standards be born into battle only by warriors awarded the Imperial Laurel. *'Purity Seal' - The Purity Seal is not so much an honour as a blessing. Before a campaign the Chapter's Chaplains pass through the ranks chanting litanies and invocations. Honoured individuals are marked by the Chaplains for special blessings recorded on the parchment streamers and affixed to their armour with the great wax seal. *'Marksman's Honour' - The Marksman's Honour is a device used to recognize those that perform acts of remarkably accurate shooting or consistent performance with targeting. The Codex insists that those warriors who prove their combat accuracy should be singled out so that their skill may be instantly commanded. Within certain Chapters it is believed that the Marksman's Honour badges are believed to have been forged by encasing in gold bolter shell cases fired in battle by their respective Primarchs themselves. *'The Imperialis' - The winged skull badge that is the Imperialis has its origins in the great Horus Heresy. It was adopted as the campaign badge of the Loyalist Legions during the Imperium-wide conflict that was the heresy. Since then it has become the honour of righteous victory. Most often the chest armour of the recipient is carved into the great winged skull but it can also appear on the banners and finials. variant)]] *'Skull and Motto' - In addition to the specific badge of the Iron Skull, there are many other icons and emblems which incorporate the skull. As honours these often have a multitude of uses and meanings. Often combined with simple mottoes, the skull honour can be seen on shoulder pads, helmets, kneepads and even on bolter cases or vehicles. *'Prime Helix' - The Prime Helix is the emblem of the Apothecaries. The bright red design represents both the gene-seed itself and to some extent the sacrifice every Space Marine is prepared to make to ensure the Chapter's future. *'Machina Opus' - This is the mark of a Tech-Priest Adept. It is awarded to each Techmarine as he completes his mysterious training with the Adeptus Mechanicus on Mars. Bearers of the Machina Opus are accorded great respect by the Tech-Priests and they alone are allowed free passage through the Ring of Iron and into the great workshops of the Martian Hive. *'Crux Terminatus' - This is one of the most famous of all Space Marine icons. Only the honoured veterans of a Space Marien Chapter fight in suits of Terminator Armour and wear this badge. The symbol has various forms and designs but all versions are carved from great chunks of stone. Within each badge is bound an infinitesimal fragment of the suit of Power Armour worn by the Emperor during his climatic battle with the arch-traitor Horus over ten millennia ago. Sergeants and Captains bear modified versions of the design to signify their rank and authority. Smaller representations of the crux are frequently worn by the veterans when they fight in power armour. These small, metallic icons are hung from banner tops, weapons and belts. Other Known Honour Badges Within the various Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, there exists a diverse assortment of honour badges, icons and fetishes that are used to recognise battle-brothers of their specific Chapter. Executioners *Entry into the Chronicles of the 'Death-Speakers' Fire Angels *''Order of Martyrdom'' Fire Hawks *''Enemy of Valour'' - This is the only known honour to be granted to enemy combatants. *''Medallion Immolatus'' Lamenters *''Writ Sanguinatus Mori'' Mantis Warriors *''Sigil of Prophecy'' Marines Errant *''Order of the Sundering Star'' Minotaurs *''Bloody Mantle'' *''Red Hand'' Novamarines *''Order of Guilliman'' Raptors *''Tenebrae Astra'' Salamanders *''Order of the Fire of Ry'lan'' Sons of Medusa *''Citation for Fortitude'' Star Phantoms *''Laurel of Endurence'' *''Pennant Specularis'' Ultramarines *''Laurel of Defiance'' *''Principex Maxima'' *'Army Badges' - Space Marines often times find themselves going into battle alongside other Imperial forces. The mass ranks of the Imperial Guard form the major portion of any allied contingent and include huge tank divisions as well as enormous numbers of foot soldiers. When an army of the Imperium goes to war it is standard practice for the Imperial Commander or general to choose a symbol to act as a campaign badge in accordance with the regulations set down in the Codex Astartes. This 'field sign' is known as the Army Badge and serves to identify all the troops and equipment that are operating under their command and helps with recognition of friendly units on the field of battle. The Army Badge is painted on the Space Marine armour and the Imperial Guard tank alike. Each time a Space Marine applies the badge the recipient receives a blessing from the Company Chaplain or from an attached member of the Imperial Ecclesiarchy if serving in one of the other Imperial forces. The Army Badge is deliberately designed to be quite straightforward and is an instantly recognisable symbol that functions as a battlefield identification. Space Marines generally apply the Army Badge to their right leg greave. The Army Badge is generally used for the duration of a single campaign and is removed or replaced at the successful conclusion of the campaign. If a squad, regiment or indeed an individual warrior has performed exceptionally in the campaign, the Army Badge may be incorporated onto their armour, uniform or heraldry as a permanent honour. This is particularly true of banners and standards and many of the lavish designs seen on Chapter, Company and personality banners are, in part, derived from the Army Badges or previous campaigns. Sources *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), pp. 22-23 *''Insignium Astartes'', pp. 64-65 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), p. 22 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 71, 79, 91, 99, 107, 116-117 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 68, 70, 75, 84-85, 95, 110-112, 133, 139 Category:H Category:Space Marine Equipment Category:Space Marines